


Karma Slave

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His world is narrowed down to the most insignificant of pinpricks, and really, being dead isn't all too terrible. He's the King of his own world, can rule it how he sees fit and pretend that there isn't some part of him at the very back of his head insisting that everything is a lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karma Slave

**Author's Note:**

> Music Meme; Karma Slave - Splashdown

There isn't much that he remembers about his life. There had been flames and darkness and cool blue eyes, but mostly? That had been it. His world is narrowed down to the most insignificant of pinpricks, and really, being dead isn't all too terrible. He's the King of his own world, can rule it how he sees fit and pretend that there isn't some part of him at the very back of his head insisting that everything is a lie.  
  
.  
  
The silk caresses his hand like a lover, and he curls his hands deeper into Jericho's mane, listens to the great beast's purr of pleasure and watches the sun set. A flick of his hand and the sun flashes blue-green, the earth red-red-red and the grass a pleasant shade of violet. He looks at his handiwork, and says softly, "Let there be light."  
  
And so there was.  
  
Roxas is beautiful.  
  
And so he looked upon the light, and saw that it was good.


End file.
